Unearthly
by Caliphate
Summary: Bella is now Fallen, an ex-angel even though she never sinned. Her sister is out there, but where? Bella begins her search in the small town of Forks, Washington, but later somehow ends up all the way in the hands of the Volturi. More specifically, Aro.


**Hey guys! Welcome to my new fanfic. Well, my first and only fanfic. More will come later. Yeah. Anyway (anyways isn't a word), remember to review and give me a cookie. No reviews (or cookies)? No story. I'll keep it locked into my imagination where only I can access it, so make absolute sure to review. ;)**

**I'm actually a bit worried. I saw nothing like this on Fanfiction before, and I'm wondering if anyone's gonna like it. Really hope you guys do, because I have a bunch of nice ideas and may even plan a sequel. **

**Let's get this show on the road!**

**Unearthly**

**Chapter 1 - Possessed**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Bella, I..." My sister, Fayt, whispered, her voice shaking and tears streaming out of her eyes, "I didn't mean to, honestly. I just..."<p>

"How could you do something like that? She was just a girl! Not even fully grown." I said, trying to keep my voice strong unlike hers, but failing miserably. When one wasn't fully grown, that meant that their wings weren't complete, making them still an innocent child. What Fayt did was unforgivable.

Fayt ran a hand through her light brown hair, her normally golden shade of eyes unmistakably black, "I couldn't control myself."

"Couldn't control yourself?" I screamed, slamming my fist down on the coffee table. Usually I don't raise my voice, but for now I'm making an exception. "You'll go Fallen!"

"I know." She bowed her head and turned away. Her folded up wings were protruding from her back and slits from her t-shirt, quivering slightly along with the rest of her body from obvious fear. They almost looked as if they were already starting to fade to black, but I was sure that was just my imagination. She exited my room and shut the door behind her slowly, probably resisting the urge to slam it. I was about to shout again, but thought better of it.

* * *

><p>The Fallen ritual was about to begin. I stood in front of a medium sized mirror, making sure that I at least looked <em>okay, <em>even for this_. _Although everyone said I was beautiful, I still believed differently. I ran my fingers under my eyes, as if the touch could magically get rid of the redness caused by the night I spent crying. I self-consciously picked at my light blue dress that I was forced to wear, and carefully groomed my wings, wishing that there wasn't a rule for dressing up so formally at every special occasion. But this occasion... not what I would call special.

The victim, in this case Fayt, is placed in front of the Council, a high-ranked group of angels, and hung by the wings and neck over a large pit of darkness. Once the Council has finished their speech, the threads are cut, and down you will fall for an almost endless amount of time. Your wings will be completely black, a sign of the Fallen and a great disgrace, and you will never be accepted by the angels or return to Heaven ever again, with few exceptions. It's nearly as bad as dying, and even some say it's _worse _than dying.

I hurried out of my room and to the ritual chambers, my dress flowing behind me. I resisted unfurling my wings, keeping them tightly folded and promised under my breath that I would fly later. Upon finally reaching my destination, I shoved open one of the large, heavy metal doors and took my seat at one of the closest empty chairs I could find. Everyone else was already seated, and I blushed softly when some of them turned to glare at me. I tried to look everywhere but the center of the room, where I knew Fayt would be hanging. My eyes ended up over there anyways, and threatened tears by what I saw. I've seen this kind of ritual before, but it always hurt worse when you see your own blood relative or friend up there, seeing the pain on their face and knowing that you'll never see him or her again.

"Brothers and sisters," the highest ranked Council angel, Raziel, began in a loud voice, taking a deep breath and glancing around with sorrow filled eyes, "We have gathered here today to witness a truly saddening ritual. One that not one ever forgets, and will tear a piece of each of our hearts away forever. Although this future Fallen has done an act of sin and taken one of our children..."

I stopped listening, as my mind travels back to what Fayt had said about not being able to control herself. I raised my hand to speak, as if this was a classroom.

"Yes?"

"I believe that Fayt was possibly possessed."

"Impossible! Only a demon could attempt it, and not all can succeed. There are no demons in Heaven." another Council angel, whom I forgot the name of but remember hating, spoke quickly and irritatedly.

"Maybe there are?" I questioned thoughtfully, one side of me hoping there are, for Fayt's sake, and the other hoping the opposite, for all of Heaven's sake.

"Enough." Raziel spoke again in a deep voice that seemed to echo off the walls. I watched in horror as he lifted a heavily ringed hand and made a slashing motion in the air, resulting in the threads being chopped into pieces. Fayt, now being able to use her voice, screamed, and plunged deep into the darkness, not being able to use her wings to stop herself fast enough. Not that I blamed her, no one can. I couldn't leave her. She was my only sister, the only family I have left. I know what I have to do. No hesitations.

I pushed myself out of my seat and took off running as fast as I could towards the black pit, ignoring the Council's commands and shouts for me to stop. Tears leaked out my eyes as I made one last step before jumping, following her to the place every angel dread most. Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>What an awful way to begin. Don't feel like redoing it either. Ah well, I'll try to do better next chapter. ;o If I have time it will be up ASAP tomorrow. Aren't we all excited? :3<strong>

**To answer a few questions, yes, Bella will be with Aro. Makes more sense, not to mention how much I love Aro and love the pairing (and how much I hate Edward and Jacob). lololol**

**Next chapter takes place a few months afterwards, and Bella is settling in at her new house in Forks, Washington. Charlie doesn't exist, by the way. There's no way I can fit him in and still have the story make sense. xD**

**Love to love ya guys!**


End file.
